Royal Children
Emir are the offspring of the Pharaoh born of either the Royal Consort or Concubines. They live their entire lives within the Palace of Pharaohs where they attend daily training, and sit in on official meetings until an Heir is officially chosen. Overview All of the Pharaoh’s offspring, regardless of which parenting blood they share, are recognized as Royalty within the public eye. Traditionally it is from the Emir sharing the blood of the Royal Consort whom are eventually chosen to bear the duties of the Heir, which can happen at any time throughout their lives. For all Emir their daily lessons in ruling begin when they reach the age of 3 months, and it is at the age of 6 months that they will begin attending the Pharaoh’s official meetings to learn in-depth political tactics. Training will last their entire lives until the point when the Heir is finally chosen. It is then that the remaining children are left to their own devices, lose their rank, and become free to pursue a new rank amongst the high classes. Unlike the Pharaoh, the Emir don’t hold any actual political power within the court, and are only granted royal status amongst their peers due to their lineage. They do however hold the task of listening to the Empire’s concerns when out in public, and reporting back to the Pharaoh. Some are even married off to high-blooded allies within the Empire as a show of good faith. When the Heir officially ascends the throne, Emir lose all titles of Royalty and blood status to make way for the new Pharaoh’s offspring. Sub-Ranks * Heir Rank Notes * Should the Heir die, or renounce their duties before they can ascend, a new Heir will likely be chosen from the remaining Emir, and they will be expected to drop everything and return to the palace to further their training until they ascend. * Should an Emir decide they do not wish to bear their rank, they are free to give up their status and pursue other opportunities. They will not be chosen as the Heir, even if the current one is unable to ascend. * It is not uncommon for Emir to be raised solely by the Royal Consort and Concubines, rather than the actual Pharaoh, due to the demanding duties the title holds, and constant travel expectations. Typically, Emir spend quality time with the Pharaoh only when a lesson requires them to, or during times when they are required to travel with them. Some Pharaohs are more present than others, but regardless of this, it isn’t rare for Emir to go several weeks without seeing them. * Emir are not only taught political tactics within the Palace, they also attend combat training with either the Dark Order, or the Military, starting at the age of 6 months. Like their political lessons, they will attend combat teachings until the Heir is chosen. * All Emir hold the title of “Royal (Lord/Lady/Dynast) of the lands” until the time when the Heir ascends the throne. Rank Rewards Bloop Milestone Rewards * Name: 'Description. ''Reward. '''Level-Specific Rewards * Name: Description. Reward. Recent Children * Unknown Category:Ranks